In the field of oil and gas exploration and extraction, pressure sensors are customarily used at the surface for reading data provided by acoustic transducers at the downhole. The data travels through the drilling mud along the wellbore. There are many modulation schemes that can be used to encode the data. Some of the modulation schemes using pulses include Pulse Position Modulation (PPM), Differential Pulse Position Modulation (DPPM), and Pulse Width Modulation (PWM). In these and other modulation schemes data packets are divided into symbols. Each symbol is divided to fixed intervals called ‘chips’. Each symbol includes at least one period of ‘1’s that makes a pulse. In PPM, the data is encoded by the position of the pulse in the symbol. In DPPM, data is encoded in the distance from the previous pulse. In PWM the information is encoded in the width of the pulse. In the above, position, distance, and width are measured as integer numbers of ‘chips.’ The amount of information transmitted increases with the symbol length. But the time it takes for transmitting the signal also increases with symbol length, leaving the transmission rate unchanged, if not reduced, with increased symbol length. Attempts to increase transmission rates have focused on improving acoustic transducer hardware, such as for example reducing a recovery time of acoustic emitters and detectors. However, this approach is expensive and provides slow progress with marginal improvements. Other approaches attempt to reduce the chip-width and increase the symbol rate. However, these methods are limited by the available Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR). When the chip rate increases, pulses become narrower and this reduces the SNR of the data transmission, increasing the Bit Error Rate (BER).